


God in his heaven,all is right.

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 拉面店
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	God in his heaven,all is right.

他好像在等什么人，而且他恐怕没发现，当他开始对什么事都吹毛求疵，继而态度恶劣的时候，往往会处理很长一段时间的低沉情绪，从而连最读不懂空气的人都能被他这种势头吓到。高杉仿佛懒于隐藏内心真实的情绪，同时，他的恶意不仅仅是对于面前这一狭小的眼界，而是在等待中不断地衍生出源源不断的新鲜感情。他丝毫不介意花时间去找替代品平息内心反复无常的爱与恨，但是另一位不见得有此闲心。

这一整天他们在歌舞伎町闲逛，聊的内容空洞乏味，好像随时毗邻着绝望。高杉特意借了个冠冕堂皇的名目来江户跟他相会，而银时来晚了，令人不免觉得他对自己作出的提议后悔，为此想尽办法缩短尴尬的时间。高杉没有责怪他，甚至也不打算出口伤害他，当银时看到他目光茫然，眼中出现自己的投影，立即转过头去，害怕自己的目光里会带有热切，又只能无能为力地注视着他。

银时十分镇定，一看到高杉，他内心深处重新冒出来无数种谢罪的想法，一时间如同遭到抛弃的孩子。从背后的栏杆外传来鸟类的鸣叫，银时简直是故意作出轻松的样子，甚至只差轻松地抓住他的一只手，他说：“去吃拉面吧。”

不过，他的手像是消失了一样没能伸出去，因为高杉轻轻地说道：“银时，你到底想让我怎么做？”

显然，高杉一开始就打算来了结关系的。当他一旦说出口，他不知道这种想法立刻在银时心里生根，另他立刻想象到了终结的情形。

高杉看到银时背对着他，声音有些发尖：“你在说什么，快走吧，到了饭点荷包蛋很难买的。”

高杉一只手拢了拢羽织，走在满是商店的街道上，他说道：“你该不会是觉得我很闲吧？”

银时偏过头瞧了他一眼：“难道不是么？”

街上走着形形色色的路人，商铺的屋檐飘着迎风招展的广告旗，他们停在路边，听乐器店试吹擦亮的号角，似乎是在排练演出。

“我可是忙着拼命与暗处的势力较劲，不知道你是怎么回事，想让我觉得你很幸福？”

“果然还是生气了啊。”

“你要知道，银时，我和你与你的其他人不一样，我们共同走的不是道路，而是没有浮桥的大海，前面便是深渊。”

“知道了知道了，真应该录下来让你听听你说的每句话都有多吓人。”

“银时，你厌烦了吗？”

银时听他的语气总以为他是恼火又哀伤，但回过头却看到他的嫣然一笑。

他再没做声，好像那个万物腐败凋零的少年时代，又徐徐在眼前展开，如同化为灰烬的香料，银时的表情冷漠，不以为然，没让高杉看到他复发的创伤。

他们坐在拉面馆熙熙攘攘的人群中，银时忙着填饱肚子，高杉则只顾把煎蛋的蛋黄和蛋清分开，然后继续抽烟直到看他吃完为止。

“吃完心情会好点，你不饿吗？”

“不必。”高杉以一种近乎斜睨的眼神端详着他。

“那把你那份里的肉给我吧。”银时没什么反应地把他的碗移到自己面前来。

“有时候我真后悔放过了一个废物。”

“你可是明摆着使出全力也没办法杀死我才跟我们合作吧，我可没自信到你被我的几句话打动就回心转意。”

高杉阴郁地笑了笑，傲慢的语气充满了威压，“银时，我赞赏你的勇气，敢当面跟我这么说话。”

想不到银时继续说道：“是虚那件事么？我们还焦虑你醒来之后会有什么反应，想不到你早一步把立场看清了，从那时候起，你好像就很不清楚下一步该怎么走，所以才会和今天一样对着我看。”

不出所料，他肆无忌惮的话立即招来高杉的呵斥：“闭嘴，然后跟你的酱油拉面一块下地狱吧。”

“这样才对，”银时把碗放下，抹了抹嘴，他站起来直视高杉的眼睛，神情严肃地说：“我不会再道歉一遍，高杉，我要说的在那一天都已经说完了，我们之间，已经没什么话好说了。”

了结关系的对话，其实早就已经开始了。

高杉气得发抖，他保持坐姿，一只手从黑金相间的和服大袖内伸出，抚摸着腰间的刀柄，手背上的青色筋脉都清晰地浮现了出来。

他维持了沉着的语气，朗朗说道：“真遗憾，要在地狱里见面了，我会好好为你写祷词的。”

“你这个蛮不讲理的疯子。”

高杉抽出武士刀，刀刃在他手中划出了一道惨然的光亮，伴随挥刀，练习了无数次的一整套居合，霎那间从下而上向银时斩过去。在桌椅杯盘倾倒颠覆声中，高杉收刀入鞘，而面馆里的其余人被他的亮刀骇得不轻，争先恐后夺门而逃。

银时的脑海中一闪而过死亡的影像，身体早已凭借本能作出反应，刀刃从他胸口擦身而过，他只能跌落在地，却丝毫没有反击的意图，银时冷眼打量高杉，脸上像是蒙上了一层薄冰。

高杉看着他的眼中满是憎恨，表情里带着一种不祥的孤独和恐怖。他扔掉刀鞘，一步步走了过来。

“今天是你的幸运日，银时，你可真是触到了大彩头，看来我不得不杀掉你了。”

银时立刻拔出洞爷湖挡住了高杉的第一击，同时大喊道：“做梦，中二白痴。”

高杉见他只顾防守，于是迎面劈过去，银时俯身在地，偏过身体抵挡，随后小腿一阵激昂的痛，高杉一刀刺进他的左腿，在里面搅动一番，血立即喷涌出来。

“你就残废吧，卷毛混蛋。”

银时咬牙坐起身，他两手齐伸卡住高杉的脖子，拽过来给了一个头槌，在高杉晕头转向之际，他狠狠用膝盖撞击高杉的下颚，然后一脚飞踹，高杉的刀脱手，两人远远地分开。

银时痛得缩起来小声轻哼，刀还留在小腿肉里，直直钉在了地板上。高杉在他对面背靠墙撑着手臂吃力地站起来，手指抚摸脖颈上的青紫，表情恶意地盯着他看。

银时倒吸了一口冷气，朝他发问：“高杉，你到底还想从我这得到什么！”

高杉从喉咙里发出低笑，他的语气充满了喜悦，嘶声说道：“你的命，给我你就自由了。”

“我们比谁都清楚这是暴力解决不了的事情。”银时近乎恳求地说道，他的声音在发颤，“你给我想好了再动刀子好么，暴力混蛋。”

“呵呵，该死的，你哪来那么多废话，”轻微扯动嘴角便传来阵阵剧痛，他在疼痛中再次朝他走过来，“别动，乖乖让我再砍一刀，一刀就结束了。”

他走过来想拔出刀再刺，被银时抢先一步，银时集中精力盯紧了插在小腿的武士刀，在挥动木刀将它碎成两半的同时，他拔出上段，照例痛的龇牙咧嘴地往后撤去。

高杉俯视着地上的鲜血，表情中透露着微妙的不快，他怜悯的目光看着银时，仿佛在黑暗之中捕猎的狼群。

“把刀给我。”高杉轻柔地说道。

“高杉。”银时犹犹豫豫地叫他，“高杉，我们以前像狗一样徘徊，不知道为什么而活着，你如果认为那就是你的生活方式，那么你就杀了我吧。”

高杉的脸上露出近乎天真的困惑，他沉声喃喃：“我没有办法，银时，是你让我别无选择，我只能这么做。”

“高杉，我们之所以站在这里，是彼此给的机会。我已经为一件事背负了十多年的罪孽，时代和宿命背叛了我们，夺走了他。我抱残守缺，固步自封，甚至认同了这个时代和背负的业障，认为只要有个安心喝酒的地方便内心富足。无所谓了，这些都无所谓了，我理解你的挣扎，虽然我不认同你，但那确实吸引了我，当我知道，你可以接受我的选择，宽恕我……”

银时哽咽地没有说下去，高杉在他中断的话语中感到心中一紧。

“别哭了，银，我们哭也没有用啊。”他体贴地说着，话语中带着异常颓丧狂暴的虚无。

银时始终看着他，对着他凄楚的样子，银时感到心中隐隐发作，他试图继续他的劝说：“最理解我的，和我背负同样罪恶的你都要杀我，我看到你和那些伤害我们的东西做出同样的事情，这是我最不能忍受的。”

“很难过吧，”高杉向前走一步，单膝跪地，靠近他的耳边，编织出绝望的话语：“银时，谢谢你帮我俯瞰全局做的分析，但是我的心灵已经没有办法复原了，我的眼睛里可以看到的就只有我们两个人存在的这个世界毁灭的时候。反而只有你，才是最理想化的那一个啊。”

高杉从袖口内兜里拿出了一把白鞘小刀，那本来是作为备用肋差的，他拔出刀，满意地说道：“银时，你总想把感情控制在理智范畴里，但比起你想象中的爱，真正的爱情是一种丑恶的东西，野性，原始，粗俗，根本不具有古典作品中推崇的美感。但如果没有这些原料，我跟你共有的感情也不再是真实的了。”

高杉像猫一样弓起后背，手指紧贴差腹，往银时身上撞过去，想把刀口送进他的要害。

没有感受到刀刃陷入对方身体的畅快，高杉被银时用刀柄推开，同时银时按住他的肩膀站起来，一瘸一拐地扶住旁边的墙壁。

他脸色苍白，急切地把话说了出来：“那你又替我想过什么，你和松阳。”

高杉脸上的笑容终于消失了，他有些惊讶银时说出那个名字，他很快预感到了什么事会发生，于是激动地阻止道：“你给我闭嘴，银时，你今天一直在激怒我。”

银时虽然目光里洋溢着真诚的悲哀，话语却淡漠得非同凡响。

“我又不是你，我也从没想过要去争取你的感情，谢谢你卸下骄傲陪我玩这一套，谢谢你给我原谅的机会，但是我要的不是这个。”

高杉在他的话语中睁大了眼睛，他的手无意识地再次握紧了肋差，青筋暴起，“别说了混蛋，你今天死定了！”

“就算这样，我还是要告诉你。”银时今天没有露出丝毫懊悔的神色，表情里满是苍白的热情：“一直以来我觉得很对不起你，因为你的神经质好像是我一手造成的。我必须说我根本不喜欢我们这副样子，你逼着我去选择，去守护，去拯救，不管我愿不愿意，我都得沿着你暗示我的方向走，对吗？”

“说够了吧，我不想再听下去了。”高杉惊恐地朝他命令道。

银时锁住他的眼睛，他流着血上前一步，用微小的力道一只手放在高杉握刀的手上。

“是你们规制了我的剑如何挥舞，我的灵魂如何塑形，可我并不想成为老师期望的无私殉道者，也不想充当你仰慕的那个无可替代的存在。我意识到要反抗，我很明白在我的立场上，让步是最大的努力。而你们却还在不依不饶地逼迫我选择你们的道，这就是你们最卑鄙的地方。”

他说这话时试图捕捉到高杉的慌乱和恐惧，但那情绪只持续了短短的一瞬间，肋差从松开的手心滑落地面。银时深深地呼吸着，情不自禁地将他的一整只手紧紧包住。他终于感到一阵难以言传的安逸，突然想要拥抱他，但是止住了，因为高杉也抬起了脸。

银时的眼睛里还有血丝，他和高杉的绿色眼睛目光相对。那只残余的眼睛如同溺水者呼救一般逼视过来，让被注视的人不由自主产生了畏怯，让银时一直害怕的东西在他身上远去，高杉的声音忽然变得很是动情。

他语调娴静地说：“银时，你不可以忘记老师，也不能忘了我们的仇恨，如果你融洽到连这些都忘记了，我不知道你会变成什么样子，但是那样的话一定不是你了。”

银时顿了顿，半晌才反应过来，他忙转过脸去说道：“别太得逞了，这点我还是跟你有共鸣的。”

“非常谢谢你，虽然你是个冷暴力混蛋。”

“你才是，冷热暴力双全笨蛋。”

空气迅速归于平静，高杉将烟点着，吸了一口，银时琢磨着片警来插手的时间，也抓过一旁的凳子坐下看了看伤口然后责怪地瞪他一眼。高杉徐徐吐着烟雾，他发问：“你究竟选哪边？”

银时听了，郑重其事地回答他：“哪边也不是，我就在我站的地方，保护好眼前的东西。”

得到他的回答，高杉没有给他可供思考的反应，银时只好继续沉默。

“带糖了吗？”高杉突然说。

银时从口袋里拿出一盒水果硬糖，碎碎念着交到他手里：“自称盐分派居然抢我糖吃，不可理喻。”

高杉没让他疑惑多久，他倒了两粒硬糖放进嘴里，然后就着烟味和糖分俯身跟他接吻，他们各自带刺的心隐藏在半张半闭的唇后面，银时感受到在他身上难得一见的柔情，然而他清晰地看见心中的幻影再次达到匀称美丽的圆环。


End file.
